


Slide

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [47]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Cute Kids, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Little Wade, M/M, Moana (2016) References, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Sexual Abuse, Spider-mom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, fighting being Little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Tony is getting a giant water slide for his birthday, and all the Littles get to play on it together. ALL the Littles.





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2Cute2BeCis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cute2BeCis/gifts), [Parrannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/gifts), [Mewling_Eyes_To_Crying_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mewling_Eyes_To_Crying_Skies), [FleurySexual (binchmarner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/gifts).



> This one is a bit more think-y than I normally do in this series, thanks to Mewling_Eyes_To_Crying_Skies having a wonderful request for introspective-Wade. (I am so sad your account is deleted and I hope you read this!)
> 
> Thanks to 2Cute2BeCis for asking for P&W little together (I hope it's okay that Tony gets a water slide rather than a play set but I was inspired by water adventures while on vacation with my niece and nephew!) and thanks to Parrannnah for asking for Lil Wade and Bucky and Nat all being good together (though I feel like I still owe you a tea party with these three!)
> 
> Thanks to Geronimoandbemagnificent for the Feel Better Song and for this adorably inspirational post: https://transboyfanboy.tumblr.com/post/162762151687/fighting-it
> 
> As always, thank you to notlucy for letting me use her Brownstone in Brooklyn ww3some (GO READ).
> 
> And this is also for everyone who's ever expressed a desire for Wade to be Little with everybody else. I was weirdly nervous about that idea, and we worked through it, workin' it out...
> 
> ALL BLESSINGS AND PRAISE to my sweet, clever, wonderful beta, QQI25. *lays offerings at your feet*

Everybody wanted to hang out with Little Wade.

Big Wade did not know what to do with that.

Part of him ached with longing when he thought of being small with their friends, getting to be quiet and sit back and let the big kids take the lead. He would almost certainly end up the youngest, unless Bucky got shy, and then maybe they could be the youngest together. Peter and Tony, and maybe even Nat and Clint, would watch out for them and help them play Robot Glamazons, and maybe Penguin and Oslo and Bucky’s rabbit could go on an adventure…

Another part of him seized up at the thought of being Little around anyone except Peter. It had been great when Steve came over to let them be small together, amazing, but even the thought of doing that again made Wade nervous. The thought that all of their friends either wanted to be Little with him or be Big for him – frankly, it kind of pissed him off.

“They’re just curious,” Peter tried to reassure him after yet another instance of someone low-key asking if maybe Wade wanted to hang out with them while he was Little some time.

Wade did not like that word, curious. He didn’t like that word at all.

“Not curious like that,” Peter said, reading his mind as usual. “They just – you are so great with everybody when they’re Little, and you’re so funny and charming and badass –“

Wade snorted, crossing his arms. Peter slid his chin onto Wade’s shoulder. “They just want to give something back, I think. The thought of big, strong you trusting them that way – they can’t help wanting that.”

Wade did not uncross his arms, but he leaned his head against Peter’s. He wished he’d never told Steve that he was Little. Sometimes he wished that. He wished they hadn’t had that awful night where they’d had to call in the Centenarian Cavalry, and he wished he hadn’t given in to the wonderful feeling of letting them be in charge. But at the same time, the gift of Oslo from his Aunt Peggy had been so nice—

And now he had thought of Peggy as his Aunt Peggy. Great. Fucking perfect.

“You don’t have to, though,” Peter said, pressing against Wade’s head with his own. “Ever. If you don’t want to.”

Wade hated everything. He kind of felt like crying. So he put on his record of the _Phantom of the Opera_ OBC because if he was going to cry it was going to be over something sweeping and majestic. Peter held out until “Masquerade” and then begged Wade to please for the love of god turn that horrible shit off, and Wade had to punish him for blaspheming so.

“That music sounds like someone going rapidly insane!” Peter insisted as Wade wrestled him over his knee. He was pretty sure that his beloved was just being honest about his feelings on the musical, but Wade pouring all of his conflicted emotions into wailing on Peter’s ass made them both feel better.

On patrol that night, they got to do a fair bit of bad-guy-beating-up. Some of the baddies got downright rough, and Wade got to let go a little more than he usually did when they were just around the city. It was a relief, the adrenaline, the endorphins, feeling strong and having somewhere to put his anger and feel good about it. But when they got back to their clothes-changing spot, he found that those hormones were leaving and in their place all the feelings they’d covered up were flowing back in like a tide.

“Are you okay?”

He looked up at Peter, half in his Spidey suit and half in his Peter-clothes, big brown eyes all worried and loving. It somehow made him feel worse, but Peter didn’t need to know that. Wade gave him a kiss and a hug and held his hand all the way home.

*~*~*

Tony had a giant pool built into the Avengers HQ compound. He said it was for the purposes of low-impact cardio, but he could frequently be found floating around in his giant pool in a neon flamingo float with an elaborate smoothie and a large hat.

Unless he was Little. When he was Little, he would only stand next to the pool wearing his swim wings and snorkeling mask. The only way he’d go near the water was on his Uncle Wade’s shoulders. Not his super-powered dad’s shoulders, oh no – only Uncle Wade’s.

“Want to try swimming, pal?” Wade attempted as he felt the muscles in his neck begin to seize.

“Throw him in, Uncle Wade,” Rhodey called unhelpfully from a deck chair. Sam, in the deck chair next to him, called something about “tough love.”

Tony wrapped both arms around Wade’s head. “I won’t throw you in, buddy,” Wade reassured, casting a glare at Sam and Rhodey, who waved. They were lucky he shipped them so hard.

“Uncle Wade, do you know my birthday is soon?”

“I do!” he said, bouncing a little as he slowly walked them around the shallow-ish end of the pool. “Will we have a party?”

“Uh huh,” and Tony proceeded to list all of the various events he wanted included in his party. It sounded like a multi-day affair. Wade’s upper body was beginning to go completely numb, but as he rounded the corner he saw his salvation playing merrily near the pool steps.

“Hey, there’s Peter and Bucky! I’m pretty sure I heard them saying something about making major changes to the Robot Glamazons narrative –“

Tony nearly took his head off leaping into the water. Wade rolled his neck to get the blood flowing again as he followed behind Tony’s thrashing form. Peter and Bucky greeted both of them enthusiastically.

“Uncle Wade?”

“Yeah, pal?”

Bucky gestured for Wade to come closer, and he leaned down. Tony and Peter were occupied with the saga of Rainbow Brite and Ratchet. Bucky gestured for him to come closer still. Wade leaned down so far he had to hold onto the railing to keep from falling on his nephew.

“What is it, kiddo?” he asked, their noses almost touching.

Bucky glanced sideways to make sure Tony and Peter were not listening. “We’re getting Tony a great big water slide for this birthday,” he whispered. “It’ll have like three tubes and like eight different colors and all us kids can go down it together.”

Wade gasped for a full fifteen seconds, which made Bucky giggle. Win. In truth, Steve had sent him pictures of the epic water slide through their special Dad!friend chat a week ago. It looked amazing.

“Are you so excited?” Wade asked in a loud whisper.

Bucky nodded, then got an odd look on his face, like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should. “I wish you would be Little with us so we can play on the slide together,” he said in a very small voice.

Before Wade could formulate any kind of response, Bucky gave him a big, quick hug around the waist and swam off to join his friends.

“I am so sorry,” Big!Bucky said later when they were about to jump out of a plane to rescue some folks (which was the actual reason they’d all come to HQ but they’d had to wait for the go-ahead and thus, pool time).

“It’s okay,” Wade shouted over the noise of the plane’s engine. “You were Little –“

“It’s not okay,” Bucky said, looking him dead in the eye. “You don’t ever have to do that, and no one should pressure you into it.”

Wade sighed as he watched the Winter Soldier hurtle down in the direction of the Bad Guy Base. He just couldn’t win.

*~*~*

“What were your grownups like?”

Wade should have known his daughter would ask him that question at some point. He should have been prepared with an answer that was truthful yet infused with fatherly wisdom.

But what could he tell her? That his mom had molested him and his dad found out and beat the hell out of him? In that version of the story, dear old mom and dad had been followed up by a whole line of adults who wanted to take advantage of his helplessness. Possibly not a great story to tell his daughter who had been kidnapped by his enemies and lost her mom and now trusted and loved her foster family so much. Wade would not ruin that for her.

He could tell Ellie that his mom had been super nice, that she had loved him so much and taken such good care of him, but that she’d gotten sick and died when he was little. That was the version he thought of most when he was with his Spider-mom, wondering if that was why their relationship felt so comforting and right, because some part of him remembered being loved like that before. That was the nicest version, until the part where his dad descended into alcoholism and beat the hell out of him. Why was his mom so different in the two versions, but his dad was an abusive piece of shit in both?

He could tell Ellie that his mom and dad had both been very nice people, that they’d kept his childhood room exactly as it always had been, waiting for him to come home. This was the most upsetting version of the story, to Wade, which probably meant that it was true. But was he going to tell his daughter that he’d seen them, sat in that room, and then lit a match, and --?

And anyway, he told himself, he didn’t really know.

“I don’t remember,” he told her. It was the truth, even if it wasn’t infused with fatherly wisdom. Ellie made a face at him, the one she made any time he was being silly and weird, and she laughed and he laughed and they continued playing Mini-Miss Wolverine.

*~*~*

“Hey, c’mere!”

Dah. Shoot. Of course Peter was going to notice what was going on with him, what with his telepathic mom powers. Wade crossed his arms and leaned against the other side of the couch. “No.”

“No?” Peter – Spider-mom asked, arms open wide towards Wade, inviting. “Why not?”

“Wanna be Big,” Wade grumbled.

“You cuddle with me when you’re Big,” Spider-mom reminded, playfully poking him in the shoulder. Wade scrunched down into the couch, which made Peter laugh, and the sweet sound just made his predicament worse.

“Do you want to know a secret?”

Wade peered at Peter over the edge of the blanket he’d pulled around himself.

“I don’t think you are Big right now,” Spider-mom whispered loudly. “I think you are my tiny precious little guy and that you should come snuggle me.”

Peter didn’t push, didn’t crowd him, just sat on the other side of the couch and made adorable encouraging mom sounds until Wade finally gave in. Spider-mom cheered with joy and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him all over his face, and it felt so good, so unbelievably good to let himself go.

“Mama, why do I sometimes not want to be Little?” Wade asked in his small voice that he was starting to get more comfortable hearing.

“Being Little is hard,” Spider-mom said as he helped Wade brush Oslo and Penguin’s hair. “You’re very brave and strong to be Little ever at all.”

Wade frowned and concentrated on making the tuft of feathers on top of Penguin’s head stand up straight. It would not do for him to look slovenly at their tea-party with April and the Turtles.

“Do you sometimes not want to be Little?”

“Sure,” Spider-mom said, helping Wade into his Tea-Party Tutu. “And my Dadpool helps me. That’s what grownups are for.”

Sometimes Wade accidentally thought of the bad version of his mom when he was with his Spider-mom, the mom who didn’t love him, or who did love him maybe but did bad things to him, didn’t take care of him. Even his Tea-Party Tutu couldn’t keep that from making him sad. He wound his arms around his Spider-mom’s neck, and Spider-mom held him there, gently rocking him, humming his Feel Better Song, which had the power to magically banish sad feelings. It took a minute, but it worked, just like always.

*~*~*

“And it’s made from 100% recycled materials.”

“Nice, good, yes.”

“And,” Steve went on, “it’s a Stark Tech product, and for every one they make, they donate a huge amount of money to basically every food pantry in New York.”

Steve looked so excited that Wade didn’t say anything about how corporate charity was a sham, and knowing Tony, it probably wasn’t as shammy as other corporations.

“Well, the kiddos are stoked,” Wade encouraged as he pretended to peruse the case file Steve had wanted him to look at. (It was booooring and he didn’t need to read it because he’d already decided that the solution was to blow things up but his Dad!friend didn’t need to know that.)

“Bucky had better not spoil the surprise,” Steve fretted. “I just really want to do something special for him, you know? I mean, it’s not like he didn’t get big gifts when he was an actual little kid, but – I don’t know.”

Wade did know. Tony got big, expensive gifts when he was a kid, but that was all he got. The gifts weren’t expressions of love and attention that he was already getting from his grownups every second. Wade gave Cap a tiny kiss on the head, and it was a testament to the progress of their friendship that Steve didn’t bat an eye.

“It’s gonna be great, Dad!friend,” Wade reassured. “All the babies will be hanging off of it and we’ll have to crop-dust them with Benadryl spray to get them to come inside.”

Steve looked at him a moment, and Wade knew what he wanted to say. He really hoped he wouldn’t say it. Steve seemed to pick up on that (for all that he was densely handsome, he was sometimes quite emotionally intuitive) and just clapped him on the shoulder. “I hope so.”

*~*~*

“Ready?”

Wade squoo-ed as Peter executed a beautiful dive into the pool. Night swimming was truly the best kind of swimming, and in the morning they could imply to Tony that their combined fluids were in his precious pool and watch him frantically drain and refill it.

He re-adjusted his legs, making sure they were spread as wide as possible as he watched Spidey’s form move closer to him under the water. He might have spread them a bit too wide, in fact, as instead of swimming through his legs Peter swam directly into his crotch.

“I’m sorry, honey!” Peter laughed when he came up for air.

“No biggie,” Wade groaned, holding his poor genitals. “I think they’ll still get the job done—“

“I’ll have to work on my aim,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around him under the water and moving in for a kiss. Wet!Spidey was so especially soft and sweet and pretty with his dark hair all slicked to his head, out of his lovely face. Wade could just hold him and kiss him and look at him, but he slid his hand around to cup his ass. Peter would have been looking forward to pool!sex, and Wade would not disappoint him. Maybe they could cuddle more afterwards.

He was shocked when Peter took his hand and placed it back around his waist. “We don’t have to, babe,” he said, kissing Wade’s jaw.

Wade blinked. “But – pool!sex—“

“You’re in a romantical-only mood,” Peter said, nuzzling their noses together. “It’s okay.”

Wade was not aware that Spidey was aware of that particular nuance of his psychology. He curled his face against Peter’s neck, breathing him in, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

“I love you,” Peter said, quietly. “We don’t have to always have sex – everything we do is awesome.”

Wade lifted his head and gave Peter a deep, sweet kiss, resting their foreheads together after. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t make his voice work.

“Now, quit making me say gay shit,” Peter grinned at him, “and let’s see who can do the best handstand.”

Wade’s insides felt like brownies right before they were technically baked all the way through, which was the best time to eat them. He supposed they could still imply to Tony that they had jizzed all up in his pool, which was really the most important part.

*~*~*

“I wanna try it.”

Peter paused in towel-drying his hair, making it stick out in every direction. “Yeah?”

Wade nodded, chest tightening. Peter came to sit on the bed with him.

“Do you want me to be Little, too? Or would you like Spider-mom?”

“Be Little,” Wade said, combing Peter’s hair down with his fingers (he liked it all sticky-outy, but he knew his honey would want it neat for a Serious Talk). “It’s Tony’s birthday—he’ll want you and Bucky, and it worked great when we played with Steve before, so.”

Wade watched Peter decide to make the decision in the moment, and he loved him for it. No way would he ask Peter to give up being Little at the big slide reveal, but it was nice to know that Spider-mom would be on standby. Peter seemed to hold him extra tight as he fell asleep that night, but Wade still lay awake for a long time, staring into the dark and wondering what the next day would be like.

*~*~*

“Good morning!”

Tony’s attempt to contain his too-loud voice was so hilarious that it almost overcame Wade’s crippling nerves. Same with the little dance that Clint did when he showed up in the breakfast room, clearly wanting to hug Wade but trying not to be weird. Sigh. Wade understood why Peter had let the others know about his plans before he made it downstairs, but it still made him queasy.

Everyone was Big, but that didn’t stop Peggy from giving Tony a very mom-like birthday kiss on the cheek when she appeared to help Steve and Bucky with pancakes. She didn’t say anything to Wade but gave him a wink and a sweet hand-squeeze. It made him feel somewhat less jittery.

But the most helpful thing of all was, of course, Peter.

“Can we watch _Moana_ to age down?” he asked as they were finishing breakfast. Bucky and Clint and Nat looked confused for a moment – surely they would all drop right into kid-mode the second they beheld the slide? Wade felt Peter glance at him, and then they all seemed to catch on at once.

Wade’s face went hot. Everybody acted super enthusiastic about the _Moana_ idea, but goddamnit, they were already making special allowances for him. This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to do this.

The six of them who would eventually be Little piled onto the couch together, Tony in the middle. Bucky and Tony were already teasing each other in a way that wasn’t quite grown up, laughing and smiling more easily than usual. Peter took Wade’s hand, and Clint perched on the arm of the couch on his other side. Wade knew that was mostly because it was easiest to watch the TV and read everyone’s lips from that vantage point, but he still felt like Clint was also giving him some space. He felt squirmy and agitated.

By the time Heihei had shown up and Wade wasn’t already Little, he’d just about decided to stay Dad!pool for the day. The kiddos were all slipping down, not quite there yet but close (Nat was braiding Bucky’s hair, which was a definite sign of imminent Little-ness). Their soon-to-be grownups were sitting on the floor and other furniture, watching the movie but actually watching the group on the couch, and Wade felt a pang of envy. He loved being Dad!pool, Uncle Wade – could he just stay Big, not distract from Tony’s party any more than he already had?

Wade was jarred out of his internal emo spiral by Tony flapping his hands and loudly announcing that The Song was starting, and everyone settled down as Moana began singing her power ballad. Peter, kind of halfway between Big and Little, gave Wade’s arm an excited shake, and Wade’s heart gave a happy swoop – Peter loved this song, and if Wade was honest, he did too.

Evidently everyone did because within seconds all five Littles were loudly singing along. The grownups gave up trying to be subtle and just stopped watching the movie to beam at the singing kiddos instead. Clint’s perch on the arm of the couch allowed him space to emote extravagantly.

Wade did not sing along. But the happy heart-swoop he’d felt had grown, slowly and steadily, spreading through him like warm, yummy caramel or like that smell when laundry comes out of the dryer.

Peter kept singing but gave Wade a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Clint directed his epic choreography at Wade for a moment, which made him giggle and feel shy, but it was okay. As soon as he’d held out the last note as shrilly as humanly possible, Tony announced that it was pool time.

Rhodey and Sam had been designated the project managers for getting all of the kiddos into swimwear and sun-lotion. They set up a very efficient assembly-line of grownups, but the process was still chaotic.

“Why didn’t we do this when they were Big?” Steve asked as he haphazardly wiped sunblock on Tony’s dancing form.

“Bold of you to assume this would have been easier when they were Big,” Pepper sighed as she wrestled swimmies onto Tony’s flailing arms.

Bucky invited Wade to go change, but Wade had stayed put. His chest felt tight with panic as he watched the grownups help the other kiddos get ready. Peter had kissed him and told him he’d be right back, but he looked so happy, giggling for all he was worth as Rhodey tried to get sunblock on his nose.

“What’s wrong, Wade?”

He turned to see Nat next to him. She had already changed and put on sunblock by herself because she was a big girl. Wade looked at the floor, as if that would keep her from noticing him anymore, but Nat put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mama,” Nat called to Peggy in her sweet small voice, “Wade can swim in his clothes and doesn’t have to put sunscreen on, right?”

“Of course,” Peggy called over the din of Clint and Bucky insisting to Tony that he had to close his eyes to go out to the pool. Wade’s insides unclenched – he hadn’t even had to ask, and it wasn’t a big deal. Nat stayed right with him until Peter was done getting sunblock, and the two of them took either of Wade’s hands as they followed the others outside.

The part of Wade that was still Big knew there was no fucking way that Tony hadn’t heard or guessed that he was getting a giant water slide for his birthday. That did not stop him from screaming with excitement for a full five minutes.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” he shouted over and over, hugging Steve and Peggy super duper tightly. Wade and the other kiddos waited very patiently for these heartwarming pleasantries to get done with, then raced after Tony towards the slides, their grownups calling warnings and pleas to be careful.

“Wade, look at me!”

“Wade, come over here!”

“Wade, be careful, hold my hand!”

At first, it was awesome for the big kids to be taking such good care of him, just like Wade had imagined they would. But then he got worried – they were paying too much attention to him, and not enough to Tony, and it was Tony’s birthday. Tony would stop liking Wade, and then what would he do?

“Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom,” Tony said to Peggy, who was literally standing right next to him, “I want Wade to slide down with me first.”

“That is a very sweet idea,” Peggy said, smiling at Wade. “Wade, is that something you’d like to do? You don’t have to.”

Wade’s insides felt like sunshine all of the sudden. He nodded. He didn’t even mind that Tony screamed directly into his ear down the entire slide.

Tony got the most turns on the slides since it was his birthday, but luckily for the rest of the kids, Tony most wanted to slide with each of them individually, and then in elaborately-planned groups. Steve and Peggy had to draw the line at all six of them going down one slide together, but they prevented a Tony Tantrum by arranging it so that all of them went down at the same time, just in groups of two on three different slides.

“Are you having fun?” Peter asked Wade when they were getting settled in at the top of their slide.

“Uh huh,” Wade answered, quietly. Peter grinned and laughed and gave him another big hug, and they almost missed Sam saying ready, set, go.

Wade loved the slides, but after going down a bunch of times in a row, he thought he might like to watch the big kids for a while. Tony, Peter, and Bucky were completely absorbed in the Amazonian Adventure they had come up with, but Clint and Nat followed him to the pool steps.

“Folks, let’s give Wade some space,” Pepper suggested.

Wade watched Clint and Nat look up at her from where they were holding either of his arms for fear he would somehow slip underwater. “But he’s the littlest,” Clint explained. “We have to help him.”

“And you are doing such a good job,” Pepper said, stroking Clint’s wet hair out of his face, “but I think there are enough grownups to watch him that you two can go slide some more.”

Nat and Clint looked at each other, skeptically. “Do you want us to leave you alone, Wade?” Nat asked, brown eyes piercing into his soul.

Wade was saved by Bucky swimming up and silently sitting next to him on the steps. Clint and Nat decided that since he had a friend now, it was safe for them to abandon their post.

“Can we pretend to be mermaids?” Bucky asked very quietly once they were alone, the grownups a few feet away. Wade thought that was the single greatest idea he had ever heard, and he and Bucky spent most of the rest of the birthday party on the pool steps, singing softly and pretending to be mermaids.

The other kiddos protested when the grownups finally announced that it was time to start drying off so that they could go in for dinner. Wade didn’t mind – he was tired, and the floofy towel that Uncle Steve wrapped around him felt oh so good and warm. Tired as he was, he also felt like he could float back inside on a cloud of happy bubbles – his family was loud and exhausting, but he didn’t feel overwhelmed. He felt comfortable. Safe. And a little bit sad that their day together was over.

*~*~*

“Best birthday ever,” Tony declared, holding up his glass. Everyone stretched and reached across the big table to clink everyone else’s glasses, agreeing with him.

Wade had woken up first from their puppy-pile nap and felt immediately nervous and self-conscious (because of course he had, goddamnit, this was why he couldn’t have nice things). He’d busied himself chopping veggies for dinner, but as the others had awakened and wandered into the kitchen, they weren’t weird around him. They greeted him normally, like it was no big deal, cracking jokes with him and talking shop, asking for his advice (which was almost always “really big guns” but they still asked). His compulsive need to be even more hilarious than usual had slowly died away, and he was actually feeling relaxed again as they sat down and started eating. Peter gave him a small, secret smile as he passed him a big bowl of mashed potatoes, and Wade bumped their shoulders together.

*~*~*

“Come on, baby!”

Wade took a big breath and pushed himself forward. The slide was a little scary by himself, but his Spider-mom was waiting to catch him, just like he’d promised.

“My brave little guy,” Spider-mom cooed, kissing him and holding him tight. “I am so proud of you.”

Wade laughed – his mom was super duper strong and could swirl him around and around in the water like he weighed nothing. After they played for a good long while, they dried off in big, floofy towels and came inside to get nice warm baths and into their jammies. Everyone else had gone to bed already – Wade kind of missed them, but it was also nice to have quiet time, just the two of them. He snuggled in his Spider-mom’s arms under the comfy blanket on their bed, ear pressed against his mom’s chest, feeling and hearing him humming Duran Duran as they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: Con-Non-Con (possibly mit sub-drop), and then I owe MonkeyBarrel some dating and wedding fun, and then I owe Cody_Thomas some photo-kink and some Peter Parker Fantasies, and then I have SO MANY delicious things on my Spreadsheet to choose from so stay tuned!!!
> 
> Got ideas/requests? Want to chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
